


The Plan

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Kon study in the same school and Clark’s a teacher. And Tim....has a <i>plan</i> to get Kon out of detention. Based on 10 Things I Hate About You</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

This was a really  _really_  crazy plan, Tim thought to himself with his hand on the door. He pushed the door to the detention room open, going straight towards the teacher in charge. With a curious look towards the packet of Cheetos sitting on the desk, he stood in front of Clark Kent.  
  


The teacher gave him a polite smile, blue eyes twinkling behind black frames. "Hello there Tim, how can I help you?"  
  


Making sure that Clark had his back towards the few students in detention (especially Conner), Tim spoke, "I wanted to talk to you about the Maths club." Kon was already getting out of his seat, backpack in his arms.  
  


The large man had his hands crossed behind his back, "Can it wait until after I'm done?" And began to turn around. Kon froze two steps too many away from his seat.  
  


Tim immediately grabbed the teacher by his arm, heart beating a mile a minute as his mouth rattled away ahead of his brain, "It can't! Mr. Kent, I'm very concerned about the performance of our team! We need to address the issue as soon as possible."  
  


That seemed to get the man's attention, much to Tim and Kon's relief. Kon began to make his way towards the far window, ignoring the curious gaze of the other students sitting in their places. He was half way across the room as Tim continued to babble, "The team from Keystone High always gives us very strong competition and I was thinking that we need a plan that could distract them long enough that we can have the advantage."  
  


A loud rattling sound hung in the classroom as Kon's foot bumped into a table. Clark's eyebrows dived together in a frown as he started to turn around. Tim's hand shot out to grab the man's chin, "Just think about it!" He continued in a high pitched voice. "They're looking left and we hit the button, answer the question and BAM! We score!"  
  


Kon was three large steps away from the nearest window. Clark was looking at him with a thoughtful expression, "Okay...but how are we going to make them look left?"  
  


"Uuuuuuuh..." Tim's eyes darted to the side to check on Kon. Who had one leg out the window. It was time.  
  


"Like this!" With that, Tim turned his back to the teacher and pulled his pants down. There was a split second of silence in the room before a round of hooting and laughter broke out from the few students sitting.  
  


Face flaming with embarrassment, Tim pulled his pants back up to face his teacher, who was just as red faced and looked completely shell shocked. "Okay..." his voice cracked slightly as he spoke. "So now that you've seen...'the plan'...I'm gonna go...and show someone else...'the plan'..."  
  


He practically ran out of the classroom, loud cheering and clapping heralding his exit. And he continued to run (not caring a whit for the 'no running in the hallways' rule) until he was outside and could see Kon. The larger boy was standing underneath a large tree, a large grin spreading over his cheeks as he caught sight of Tim running out.  
  


"I'm so going to  _kill_  you!" Tim hissed as he got within earshot. "I can't BELIEVE I just DID THAT! And just to get you out of  _detention_!"  
  


"That's cause you  _love_  me~" Kon drawled as he threw an arm around Tim's shoulder, chuckling against the boy's extremely red cheeks. "It was totally the best plan  _ever_."  
  


"God  _shut up, shut up, shut up!_ " Tim moaned, wanting the Earth to open up and swallow him whole. "Conner! I have  _class_  with him tomorrow!"


End file.
